Mobile communications devices typically have two or more modes for accessing network services. For example, current mobile communications devices may be capable of accessing a cellular network (e.g., a long term evolution (LTE) or 3G network) and a Wi-Fi network. If a mobile communications device accesses the cellular network, through a cellular base station or e-node B, then cellular network authentication procedures occur automatically to authenticate the user to the network. If the device accesses a non-3GPP access network, such as a Wi-Fi network, then the mobile operator may desire automatic authentication to occur based on the subscriber's subscriber identity module (SIM) card. For example, extensible authentication protocol (EAP) authentication can be used between a Wi-Fi access gateway (WAG) and authentication, authorization, and accounting (AAA) server in the network. In such a case, EAP authentication occurs automatically when a subscriber activates his or her mobile communications device and the device attempts to attach to the network. The user is not required to enter authentication credentials.
In light of the different protocols and network nodes involved, there exists a need for seamlessly authenticating Wi-Fi users to cellular networks. Accordingly, there exists a long felt need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing access network protocol interworking and authentication proxying.